


Teachers

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, little touches, pat on the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 1: Pat on the head.Peter gets detention for defending Tony, Michelle is there to somewhat cheer him up.





	Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and ready to start another series this is pure spideychelle, filled with small touches between the two. I got this prompt list from uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this little drabble and I hope you all loved it. Hopefully, I can keep up with the posting, I'm wanting to post one every weekend of summer starting now!  
> Enjoy, L.

Teachers were already frustrating enough, with the piles of homework and the unfair marking and the picking at every little thing they did wrong. Then to add Mr Calton's immense hate for Tony Stark, it was a formula for a bad class. It started with a few snide comments that Peter was able to brush off but then he said something that wasn't something he could just ignore.

"He's no hero" it was the smirk that made Peter's blood boil.

"Like you can do better" Peter shot back with no regrets. His classmates let out a string of "ohhhs" in response which earned him a trip to the principles office.   
It got him 2 hours of detention for disrupting the class and disrespect.

Luckily for him, he had Michelle and her drawing to get him through the two hours.

"I can't believe I got two hours for defending Mr Stark" Peter groaned as they approached Michelle's apartment building.

"There, there Spideyboy," she said with a pat on his head.

"This isn't funny" Peter tried not to smile as he leaned away from Michelle.

"Carlton has been picking at you for months now, all those little comments were pointed at you. He's jealous that you get to work with Stark and wanted to get on your nerves" she said matter of factly as they stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Don't let him get under your skin loser" she pats his head again, this time messing up his hair a little. She left him with a smile before going into her building, flipping him off as she did.

Peter rolled his eyes and fixed his hair, at least now with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome.


End file.
